


Rescue

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage Con Artists
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Alternate take on when Eui-Sang was captured
Relationships: Jeong Eui-Sang/Roy Ryul/Go Na Byul
Kudos: 7





	Rescue

Eui-Sang grunted and pulled at the rope that bound his arms to his body, desperately trying to get free.

“Come on!” He hissed, glancing at the door to the room.

There were only a few hours left before they came back, expecting him to break into one of the most heavily fortified vaults in the city.

Or they were going to kill him.

Why did he stay in the shop alone? Why didn’t he go with the terrifying members of their team?

He looked around for anything sharp to grab to saw the rope with. He didn’t see anything and sat back up, letting out a whine at how uncomfortable he was.

And then the vent up above started to wriggle, causing him to freeze in place.

Until he spotted Na-Byul poking her head out, followed by the rest of her. She landed nimbly on the ground, rushing over and quickly placing her hand over his mouth, just before he could call out her name.

In the silence that was then created, Eui-Sang could hear the commotion going on outside.

“Roy’s having fun.” Na-Byul whispered, pulling out a knife and sawing through the ropes, frowning at the marks left behind on his wrists, “Bastards. I hope he leaves some for me.”

“How-how did you find me?” Eui-Sang frowned, “And wasn’t the plan for me to break into the vault?”

“It was a stupid plan.” She helped him to his feet, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

At that moment, the door to the room slammed open and Roy stormed in, the tension disappearing from his shoulders when he saw Eui-Sang and Na-Byul. “Come on.” He grunted, “We need to get out of here.”

He grabbed Eui-Sang’s hand and pulled him through the doorway, as they stepped over the unconscious bodies in the hallway.

Or… at least he hoped that they were only unconscious.


End file.
